The present invention relates to a unitarily formed expandable spinal implant for use in spinal surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unitarily formed expandable spinal implant for implantation into a disc space between two adjacent vertebrae, and movable from an unexpanded configuration to an expanded configuration. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unitarily formed expandable spinal implant including a component fixed as a unitary part thereof, which is configured, following implantation of the implant into a disc space between two adjacent vertebrae, to be broken free by an insertion tool, and moved within the implant to force expansion of the implant. The present invention further relates to a unitarily formed expandable spinal implant manufactured using a 3-dimensional printer.